


Ronan my Accuser

by MagicalMesss



Category: Guardians - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drax has gotten used to Ronan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Smut, StarAccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMesss/pseuds/MagicalMesss
Summary: Everyone in the whole galaxy knew how possessive Ronan the Accuser could be. Being mated to Ronan was no easy task. The only difference was that Peter Quill, his mate, was much more relaxed, or so people thought - until one fateful night
Relationships: Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Ronan my Accuser

**Author's Note:**

> The first part contains the bar scene, the second part contains the smut. Do not read if that's not your thing. Summaries are hard, so I did the classic copy and paste ;)

Everyone in the whole galaxy knew how possessive Ronan the Accuser could be. Being mated to Ronan was no easy task. The only difference was that Peter Quill, his mate, was much more relaxed, or so people thought - until one fateful night.

After almost getting killed for the fifth time this week, everyone had decided it was best to visit their favourite bar and relax. Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Peter went up to to the bar to order the food and drinks, while Ronan went to find a table big enough for all six of them. He found a table in the back, sitting down, he placed Groot on the table beside him. Groot sat down and leaned back against Ronan’s communicator, that lay flat on the table within the Kree’s reach.

‘I am Groot’ the twig chirped, looking up at the warlord with big brown eyes. The Kree only grunted in acknowledgment, before he handed Groot his data pad. The small Flora Colossus grabbed the device eagerly. Taping the screen quickly, Groot logged into his favourite game. Ronan watched the twig - who was engrossed in his own world - for a while before he proceeded to scan through the menu in front of him.

“What’s a handsome looking Kree like _you,_ doing in a place like this?”

Ronan narrowed his eyes as soon as he heard a voice croon those words behind him. Were they directed at him? “Yes you” a soft voice repeated, sensing the Kree’s confusion. A grunt escaped his lips as realisation hit him like a freight train. The words were definatly meant for him. This has never happened before –nobody had ever dared to approach the warlord. Looking up from the menu in front of him, he noticed that a tall slender lady with crimson red skin, black glassy pupils, and a long mop of brown hair, was standing mere inches from him. “I’m Amber,” she smiled. “What’s your name darling?”

Amber tried to inch closer and closer towards the Kree, hoping that Ronan did not notice. Across the room, Peter had spotted the pair. His mouth had dropped open in shock like an air deprived fish, gasping for a gulp of air. Drax, Groot, Gamora and Rocket immediately stoped what they were doing, upon hearing the commotion. Any thoughts of food were shoved to the back of his mind, thrown off a cliff, ad left to dissolve at the bottom of the ocean.

Peter could feel himself fuming, simmering, and writhing with pent up anger. He felt hot as though he was on the cusp of erupting. How dare this pathetic excuse of a person flirt with his man. That lady wouldn’t live to tell the tale if, Peter had any say.

“Alright, this will be good” Rocket said as leaned back to watch the show. A chilled beverage clasped in his hand. A few pairs of eyes were rolled at Rocket’s comment.

‘Is that everything” the bartender asked, with a forced smile.

Drax nodded and proceeded to transfer the units they owed. After the transaction, he left to prepare the order.

“She means nothing to him” Gamora assured him. She reached out for Peter, but he had already set off in the direction of the pair.

The stranger, with her irksome small smile, was standing way too close to Ronan for Peter’s liking. Fury (or jealously?) swelled up in him when she threw his lover a seductive wink. The only thing that prevented Peter storming over right then and there, was the disgusted scoff Ronan let out at the lady’s advance.

Normally Peter is a decent guy, willing to save the galaxy time and time again without anything in return, but right now, all he wanted to do was strangled the female and show her that the Kree belonged to him.

Ronan counted pouting more than general, not overly impressed by her presence. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and repeated her question again. “What’s a fine catch like you doing here”

The warlord thought about saying ‘my annoying but persistent lover’. Instead he remained dead silent, shooting Amber his death glare, and turning the other way, leaving Groot to deal with the pest. The stool wobbled as Ronan swirled quickly, turning to put his back to her.

“I am Groot” he squeaked, trying to hide behind the salt and pepper, that lay in front of him, on the large table.

So done with the lady’s shit, Peter slithered over, crossing the floor in short quick strides.

“Yep Quill, you show her,” turning towards Gamora and Drax, he snickered. “He’s totally bat -shit crazy.

“In his defence,” Drax interrupted. “I don’t blame Quill for thinking with his Walkman, instead of his head. Among Kree standards, Ronan is a very good catch”

“You guys are impossible” Grabbing the drinks off the countertop, she left, but not before giving Drax an sharp dig with her elbow. The assassin then motioned to Drax to pick up the food and to follow her.

Amber was leaning against the table when Peter had arrived. Ronan had had his back completely turned away from the irritant. Irritant, was the name Peter had decided to call the annoying girl. Groot sat on the table, close to the warlord. His eyes bulging as he pretended to be engrossed in his game, trying to look entirely unaware of the pesky girl in front of him.

“Wow, even from the back, your insanely sexy,” said Amber. She leaned closer to whisper something into Ronan’s ear. Peter growled in annoyance. He needed to get this irritant far far away from his lover. Amber let out a surprised yelp as Peter shoved past her. He walked straight past, ignoring her protests, as he grabbed Ronan’s shoulder and pulled the warlord around to face him. The Krees bright violet eyes flickered with relief as they locked onto his Terran. Slapping Ronan’s hand out of the way, Peter lowered himself onto the warlord’s lap.

Amber no longer leaned against the table. She stood stiffly in shock while Peter smiled wickedly at her. Ronan let out a grunt of confusion, but the grunt was muffled as Peter captured Ronan’s mouth with his. Peter then turned the kiss into one of searing passion, as their tongues mingled and fought for dominance. Ronan threw an arm around Peter to stabilise him on his lap. In turn, Peter gripped Ronan’s armour tighter, nails racking across it's course surface. Separating, Peter glanced over at Amber and growled:

“He’s mine”

Amber left with a pout, having clearly received the message.

“Seriously, Quill. In front of Groot” Gamora said, placing the drinks down on the table.

“Possessive. Much?” Rocket quipped. He leaned over to grab a plate off the tray Drax was holding.

“I am Groot I am Groot” the twig demand.

Drax picked up a small plate of chips and placed it in front of Groot.

“I am Groot”

“Rocket was right….when he said that tiny creatures bottle up the most anger. Even Ronan here isn’t as demanding”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Your welcome” was all Peter said, from where he sat, on his lover’s lap. Ronan began growling, but Peter stoped it with a sharp pinch. He then gave Ronan a quick kiss in apology. The Kree now remained quiet, while he reverted back to his normal pouting self.

“The ketchup is right in front of you, you lazy twirp” Rocket beefed, before he snatched the sachet and dumped it in front of Groot.

“I am Groot” he thanked, without an ounce of guilt.

“Hurry up, before the food goes cold – that is if it hasn’t already gone cold with all this drama” Gamora said, staring at Peter, as she grabbed the salt from the centre of the table. Peter was one jealous Terran. Gamora had not expected him to be just as possessive as Ronan. Generally, he was the most relaxed and calmer of the two.

“I regret nothing. That was absolutely necessary” Peter assured, as he leaned against Ronan, squirming to find a comfortable position. The Kree did not care as he had only eyes for his Terran.

“You’re mine” said Peter, from when he sat, on top of Ronan, as he pinned his Kree against the bed. Not in a million cycles would Peter have imagined that he – a mere Terran – would have his very own personal hot and handsome Kree lover. He tore off Ronan’s armour in record time, while the warlord, in turn ripped off Peter’s clothes. They tumbled around, hands wandering, moving franticly, as they marked what was theirs. Demonstrating that the sinful words, from the women at the bar – were nothing but meaningless words.

Panting and gasping, Peter clung onto Ronan tighter. He shuddered as the warlord hit a bundle of nerves, deep within him. The dull yellow lighting cast soft shadows over the pair, while also causing the gleam of sweat covering each of their bodies to glisten brighter.

“I approve” Peter whimper as Ronan snapped his hips against his ass for emphasis. He nibbled along the Terran’s neck, from his ear to collarbone, leaving a a trail of glistening saliva in his wake. “Shit” Peter gasped as Ronan hit his sweet spot. His senses were going into overload as friction thrummed against his sweet spot repeatedly. The warlord hummed approvingly at the reaction he had caused.

Their ragged breaths were the only sound that filled the room, apart from the music that played softly in the back-round. Ronan grunted as he thrust into Peter again, their body’s moving in sync, as they sought pleasure.

“I love you” Peter said, growing tired of the silence. He could only suppress his quietness and keeping his mouth shut for so long. He locked his green eyes onto Ronan. Without the war paint, Peter could see every tiny feature on the Kree’s face. From his sharp jawline to those full lips and luminous violet eyes. Ronan kept one hand on Peter’s hip as he leaned forward, using his other hand to support himself, so that he wouldn’t crush the smaller male beneath him.

“I want to hear you yell it at the top of your lungs” the Kree growled, leaning down to capture the Terran’s mouth in his, once again. “so that it may be heard through the ship”

“Love you” Peter whimpered, exhausted as he lay limply underneath Ronan, watching his lover through half-lidded eyes.

Leaning down, and pressing his mouth against the Terran’s ear – he ground out, “ I said-”

Ronan didn’t get a chance to finish.

“Once you know” Peter said, interrupting the Kree while simultaneously squirming under the violet eyes that were trained on him - boring straight through him. After a short pause he added “that’s enough for me”

“What did I do to deserve you,” mumbling under his breath, he raised his hand to caresses Peter’s face while, he leaned in to plant a delicate kiss on his lover’s forehead. The rhythmic sounds of flesh slamming into flesh echoed in their ears, along with Peter’s uneven breaths and Ronan’s growls. Peter could feel his release building slowly, bit by bit as he ground down against his lover. He grinded against Ronan, mercilessly, bringing his hips down to meet the Kree’s thrusts. Letting out a groan, Ronan thrust up into Peter one last time before he reached his orgasm. A growl escaped him as blue tinted pearlescent come spurted out in a steady stream, filling up Peter to his core. Ronan’s dick pulsed repeatedly as he released another wave of seed. Ronan’s sloppy thrusts and spurting come, triggered Peter’s release. Causing the Terran to writhe and moan beneath him. “Fuck. Ronan, that was…..wow”

The Kree gently released Peter and lay down beside him, panting and exhausted. He brought his arms up to wrap around Peter protectively. Before drifting asleep Peter snuggled closer, leaning his head against Ronan’s broad chest. The Kree’s enhanced stamina really took a toll on his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I never ever did smut before so constructive criticism is welcome. But please be gentle :) I might do another chapter, but I will see how this goes first


End file.
